In a New York Minute
by Tommeegirl21210
Summary: (Done)Serena is living in New York City and is even working on broadway. But what happenes when Serena cant stop thinking about Darien. Can the hustle and bustle of the big city change her heart? Any thing can happen in a New York minute. Please R
1. New York

Hello every one! Well this is my first fan fiction so please review good or bad. And this is set in NYC so if you live there and I got the streets wrong I'm very sorry please tell me. Well hope ya like. Oh and a little FYI for those of you who don't know Upper east side is a really good part of Manhattan.

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN SALIOR MOON

In a New York Minute

Chapter one-New York

Serena walked down the busy streets of Time square trying to catch a cab, her blonde hair waving in the autumn wind her brown duster tight around her for warmth.

"Taxi! Taxi! Oh thank god!" she said with relief in her voice as a yellow cab pulled up. " Upper east side please. Westgate apartments and Towers. Thanks." she said while getting in the car.

After growing up in the country and going to high school with her best friends Amy, Mina, Rie, Lita, Chad, Greg, Andrew, Mark, and of course her mortal enemy Darien. Serena went to a performing arts collage. She then after completing her courses moved to New York City, Manhattan with her friends then landed her self an addition and became Christine in Phantom or the Opera when she was 24.

Serena walked in to her 2 bedroom and 2 bathroom apartment and headed straight for the fridge.

" God people think just because you're on Broadway you cant eat any thing, jeez!"

Serena grabbed her double chocolate ice cream and went to her living room and sat down for some much needed relaxation time she then turned on her favorite soap opera.

"The wonders of Tivo!" she exclaimed and curled up on her down feather white coach in font of her decent sized TV.

RRRIIINNNGG !!!!! Came the sound of her cell phone

"Damn it! Life isn't fair" she said a bit annoyed. "Hello" she answered in annoyance.

"Nice to talk to you to sunshine." came Mina's sarcastic voice on the other line.

"Hey Mina what's up?" Serena asked in a more calm voice spooning ice cream in her mouth.

"Well since you ask me and the girls, and the guys of course are going to that hot new night club NYC to night. Wanna come?" Mina asked cheerfully.

"Sure why not I don't have anything better to do"

"Awesome pick you up at 7:30"

"That's in and hour and half though!"

" Yeah so? Come on I know you can get ready. Ok gotta go love ya bye!"

"But …." it was too late Mina had already hung up.

"Ok so its 6:00 now I have an hour and 15 minutes to get ready better get started."

And with Serena walked out of the living room threw her bedroom and in to her bathroom and turned on the shower.

1hr later

Serena stood in front of her full length mirror inspecting her outfit which consisted of a short jean Abercrombie & Fitch mini-skirt and a tight long sleeved yellow v-neck shirt with a white tank top underneath exposing just enough cleavage to keep a guy want more. Her hair was down in loose curls falling mid way in her back. With white lace up stiletto heels.

Serena looked at the alarm clock 7:00. " Good I have time to do my make up". She walked in her bathroom. She put on some black eyeliner and some clear lip gloss and mascara and she was good to go. As she walked out of her apartment she grabbed her white Louis Vuitton purse and her coat and walked down to the lobby to wait .

When Serena finally got down to the lobby it was 7:20.

RRRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!!!!! "Hello" she said answering cell phone.

"Hey Ser its me Mina we'll be there in like 2 minutes just to let ya know."

"K see ya then."

As Mina's black limo pulled up in front of Serena's apartment building Serena couldn't help but think 'it must be nice to have married a rich husband' Serena had to admit Mina and Andrew were the perfect couple.

Serena walked out in to the cold night air and got in the limo witch was full of her friends and one person she had counted on …Darien and some fake red head.

Serena sat next to Mina and with a fake smile and in a whisper tone said "You didn't tell me he was coming!"

"I knew you wouldn't come if I said he was coming." Mina answered.

Serena looked at all the couples There was Mina and Andrew, Rie and Chad, Ami and Greg and, Lita and Mark. She was by herself. She was always by herself.

As they pulled up to the club at 7:40 they all piled out Serena just looked at Darien and the girl whose name was Molly throwing her self at him. The bouncer let them in immediately. As soon as they got in Serena headed for the bar.

" A vodka tonic please" she asked the bar tender.

"Make that 2" came Darien's deep voice. Serena turned around to see his tall muscular frame and ivory hair messy in his face. "

Where's your date? Back on the corner where you found her?" Serena said smugly with a smile.

"Aren't you cute still using defenses on me. Why cant you just admit it….. you like me." Darien retorted back .

Serena just rolled her eyes and made a 'you wish' face, then took a sip of her drink when a guy with brown curly hair and deep green eyes came up and asked if she wanted to dance. He looked close to Serena's age around 24 or 25.

" I'd love too." she answered and turned around to give Darien another evil look.

As they got on the dance floor Nelly's Flap your Wings started to play. As Serena started to dance with the guy she started moving her hips and rolling her body, grinding into him as he moved with her. When she finally did look up to see where everyone was she spotted Darien and his date try to dance. It was probably the funniest thing she had ever seen, So funny she actually started laughing.

"Is something funny"? the guy behind her asked. She turned around

"Ohh no just saw something that's all," a smile crossed her face.

"What's your name anyway" she questioned.

"Derrick and you?".

"Serena."

"Well nice to me you Serena".

Serena hadn't noticed it till now but he had the most adorable Irish ancient.

"Where are you from?" she looked up.

" Well I was originally from Ireland then I moved here. I work for a law firm uptown." "Oh, nifty" when she said that it surprised Derrick he had never heard any one say that before. It surprised Serena too, she hadn't used that word since she was in 10th grade and that was and that was 8 years ago.

"Do you wanna go sit down I'm kind of tired"

"Sure why not where are you sitting?"

"Over there here follow me," she grabbed his hand and led him to where she saw her friends.

"Hey guys this is…Derrick, Derrick this is everyone. The one with the blue hair is

Amy and that's Greg her fiancée , the girl with the brown hair is Lita and her boyfriend Mark, and the other girl is Rie with the black hair, she has a bad temper."

"I don't not have a bad temper" Rie yelled stand up making Serena laugh.

"And that is her husband Chad, and Mina and her husband Andrew are on the dance floor. I think that's it."

"What about Darien?" came Amy's cherry voice.

"Oh yes I forgot Darien…don't worry he's an asshole."

That made Derrick laugh. But apparently it wasn't funny to Rie who was giving Serena her famous I cant be you fucking said that look. She got it all the time.

4hrs later

Every one sat at the table all finishing there drinks.

"Well guys that does it for me tonight. I have a matinee tomorrow at 12:00 so ii have to go home and get some sleep." Serena said taking that last sip of her Purple Orgasm her favorite drink.

"Let me take you home" Derrick insisted. Serna obliged it was a lot better then trying to find a cab.

Darien just watched as Serena and this Derrick guy walked out of the club.

"She's known him for what 4 hours and he's taking her home" his evil rang out.

"A bit jealous are we Darien. Well I could see why I mean since Molly left and all. Calling you …Hhmmm… what was it? Oh yes a prick. Yes that's it a PRICK" Andrew said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh just shove it up your ass Andrew how was I suppose to know that by telling her she danced like a chicken she would leave."

And with that last comment every one started to laugh including Rie.

Okay that completes chapter one no in chapter tow I'm going o have Serena invite derrick up and I don't know what happens yet I'm still thinking. Well hope you liked the next chapter is going to be really good I promise!


	2. Back to Serena's

Hello again. Hope you like.

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN SALIOR MOON (if I really owned Darien do u think I would be here typing?)

In a New York Minute

Chapter Two- Back to Serena's

As Serena watched the New York City lights flash by her as Derrick drove to the East side.

" Make a left here then turn right you cant miss the place," Derrick did as he was told making a left then a right pulling up to the huge Apartment complex looking like a hotel with two 30 floor towers standing tall in the sky. Serena leaned over Derrick making him stiffen in all areas. She smiled and opened the window and typed in the combination code so he could drive in.

As they pulled up to the lobby entrance Serena got out of the car brushing out her clothes. She leaned back down and with a sparkle in her crystal blue eyes smiled. "Do you want to come up?"

Derrick just sat there a look of pure intoxication on his face. She was beautiful.

" I don't bite I promise…well only if you want me to." she said adding a sexy wink.

Derrick didn't waste any time getting out of the car and tossing the valet the keys.

"Good .. Come on lets go," Serena said grabbing Derricks hand and walking to the elevator.

The doors opened and Serena walked in derrick followed her. "25 please" she told the man working g the elevator.

The 40 seconds passed seeming like an hour to Serena. The doors opened once again and she fumbled through her purse to find her keys. After finding the right set she opened the door to her apartment. She walked through the entrance and put her coat and purse on the table next to the door. She turned around and faced Derrick smiling.

"Let me give you the grand tour" she said walking out of the entrance into her living room " this is the living room. Over there.." she turned around " that is the kitchen I love eating just not cooking I always burn every thing." she started to laughing and continued the tour walking down a small hallway. " Here is the guest bathroom, there to the right is the guest bedroom, and over on the left is the study room. And last but not least the Master bedroom, my bedroom, with adjoining master bathroom. Its not a lot but its home and very comfy and cozy." she said ending leaning up against the light blue wall. Her golden hair was streaming over her like a blanket.

"It suites you.. Very well." Derrick commented looking around once more. He could smell the perfume she was wearing, it smelt like roses and vanilla.

Serena looked at derrick lust was in his eyes, his beautiful green eyes.

"So is there anything you had in mind?" she asked innocently playing with her hair.

With that Derrick lunged for Serena pinning her against the wall. His mouth pressing against hers. Serena wrapped one hand round derricks neck while the other one was quickly unbuttoning his shirt. Derrick kissed down her neck and Serena let a soft moan of pleasure. She ran her hand over his hard tan chest muscles. He slid his hand up her shirt teasing her breast. Serena closed her eyes and let out more moans.

" Oh Darien" came pouring out of her lips.

Derrick toke a step back and Serena just realized what she had done.

"That's not mine name." his tone was cold and eyes were gone of the passion he had in them.

"I didn't mean….I…I'm sorry." she stammered out her words.

"No its ok. I get it you would rather have him THE ASSHOLE here with you. No its perfectly fine." he spat at her. Derrick walked off buttoning his shirt up and grabbed his coat.

Serena sat down against the wall tears forming in her eyes. She jumped a bit when the door to her apartment slammed shut.

She was shaking a bit and breathing fast. "Why did I say that? I could I have been so stupid! He doesn't even mean anything to me!"

She got up and walked in to her bathroom and turned on the shower taking off her clothes. The water ran down her and she cried. "You are an idiot meatball head!"

The next day

Serena walked in to the café like she normally did on Saturday after her shows. She was the first one. She sat down and waited for the rest of the gang to show up. Looking at the menu she searched through the options they had before deciding on a chocolate milkshake and fries. Mina walked in about 2 minutes after Serena placed her order. Mina sat down and stared at her best friend. Something didn't seem right.

" Are you ok? You look down."

Serena looked up at her friend concern in her eyes. She slumped a bit and leaned back making a depressed face.

"You know that guy who took me home last night?"

Mina sat straight up. " Yeah he was totally gorgeous!"

Serena made an even more depressed face. "Well when we got home I showed him the apartment and then……well things got a little heavy, and by heavy I mean we were kissing…and" Serena was cut off when Mina interrupted.

"Your depressed about that!"

" No you nitwit, let me finish." Serena paused taking a breath " Well we started kissing.." mina stared to smile. " and when he started to kiss my neck and I moaned…" Mina's face made a 'so what?' look. " yeah but I moaned … Darien." Serena finished biting her lower lip.

Mina's eyes shout out of her head and then went back in and she started to giggle a bit.

" This isn't funny!" Serena yelled. " I mean .. well what does it mean? Does it mean I like him or that I …. Ohh I don't know!" she threw her hands up in the air.

Mina straightened up a bit and looked at her friend straight in the eyes. "Well babe of course it means you like him! A lot too, especially since you said his name while you with another guy."

Well what do I do…" Serena broke off as the other three girls walked into the café.

" Hi. What's up?" Amy's cherry voice asked as she sat down.

" Oh nothing just talking about Serena's show, that's all." Mina said at Serena.

Lita sat down taking off her black leather coat " Yeah how is it going? I heard it got awesome reviews."

"Every thing is going well. I sing to a full crowd every night" Serena said making a week smile.

" I bet they all come to see you" said a deep voice behind Serena she instantly knew who it was.

" Darien I'm so glad you could come!" Rie said jumping out of her seat.

" Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Darien said brushing his ebony hair out of his eyes.

" So how's work?" Amy questioned.

Darien sat down and grabbed a menu "Fine just fine. Though I do have a formal banquet I have to go to tomorrow night. I'm desperately trying to find a date."

Mina's eyes lit up, it was perfect timing. " Why don't you take Serena I'm sure she would love to go. After all she is single." Mina implied while Serena gave her a death stare.

"Now that you mention it that's not a bad idea, I am looking for a blonde they go well my tux." Darien said in a sarcastic tone winking at Serena who just looked at him not knowing what to say. "So how about it Ser, you wanna come to the formal with me?" ha asked flashing a white smile.

Serena sat there she had to admit he was sexy and well everything she looked for in a guy minus the huge ego though. " Well, I… guess…sure why not. Don't have anything better to do." she eyed her milkshake that was just placed in front of her. Taking a big sip of it and leaning back in her chair she look at Darien. " What do I have to wear for this thing?"

" Something elegant, sophisticated, and sexy" Darien said adding the last one in there for fun.

Serena just looked at him and rolled her eyes. " Whatever." she said looking at her watch it was 2:00. " Oh shit I gotta go. The next show is at 4:30. See you guys later." she grabbed her coat and threw down a 5 dollars for he shake and headed for the door.

"Pick you up at 6:00" called out Darien.

" Ok see ya then." she yelled back walking out the door into the cold air.

Okay that's it for now ill write more later. Love y'all! Bye oh and don't forget to review!


	3. What to do?

Hey everyone!!!!! Ok well here's chapter 3 hope ya like!

Disclaimer- I don't not own sailor moon sigh

* * *

Serena must have gone to at least 30 different dress shops to find a dress to where to the dinner paryt that night. When she finally did decide to buy a dress she choose a strapless light pink silk dress that clung to her every curve and touched to the floor.

When Serena got home she checked her messages.

" You have 2 new messages" came the robotic voice.

" To listen to your new messages press" it was cut off by Serena pressing one.

" Hey Serena its me Darien. Just calling to remind you that I'm picking you up at 6:00. So be ready and meet me down stairs." beep.

She rolled her eyes "You could at least come up stairs to get me" though shehad to admit she was kind of looking forward to this evening.

" message two." came the robotic voice again.

" Umm hi Serena it's me Derrick. Well I just wanted to apologize for last night. And I was thinking that maybe we could get dinner tonight or tomorrow night. Ok well call me back my number is 378 546 2390. Well I really hope to hear from you. Ok well bye."

Serena's heart dropped into her lungs. He was so adorable! She immediately picked up the phone and called his number.

" Hello?" his voice hit her hears like music.

"Hi Derrick. Its me Serena and I just wanted to return your call and I just wanted to say I'm sorry about last night and I would really like to go out on a date with you but I cant tonight because I have to got to this dinner thing and.."

"Hey hey slow down. It's ok and I would really like to go on a date with you too."

" Really? Wow I feel like I'm in high school again." she started to laugh lightly.

" Me too. So how's tomorrow night say around 8?"

"Sound great! I'd love too." happiness filled her voice.

" ok I'll see you then."

"ok" Serena said hanging up the phone and walking into he bedroom to get ready for the dinner later that night.

Serena stood in front of her mirror. She examined her out fit and then placed a white diamond necklace on. She looked at her hair she couldn't decide weather she should leave her hair down or put it up in a French twist with curls falling out. After about 15 minutes of debating she decided on the French twist. She looked at her clock 5:50.

She grabbed her coat and slipped on her pink heals. And walked out the door locking it behind her. When she got down to the lobby she saw Darien waiting for her by the doors. He had a black tux on with a red rose in his pocket. He looked so gorgeous.

Darien looked at Serena the light pink dress she had on fit her like a glove. Her crystal blue eyes where shinning. She walked up to him.

He stared at her. His eyes never leaving her face. "6:00 right on time."

" Thanks." she eyed him. She noticed his eyes were fixed on her. " Why are you staring at me?" she questioned arching an eyebrow.

"You just look so beautiful. I'm just use to seeing the Always rushing Serena who never has time for her self."

She looked at him " Well that was almost a compliment."

" Lets not get into an argument please. Come on Women lets go."

Serena just stood there. " I'm not moving a single muscle until you call me by my name."

He laughed. " Okay, come on lets go Meatball head." he said taking her arm.

"Asshole" she murmured under her breath.

" I heard that"

"Good"

As they walked out in to the cold air the limo driver opened the door for them.

" Thank you John" Darien said letting Serena get in first.

As they both sat in the limo barley 4 inches away from each other they were completely silent. Serena stared out the window as the flashing lights of the city passed her by. Darien just watched Serena. He studied her, the way she moved the hair out of her face, the way she smiled even the way she rolled her eyes.

The drive for Serena felt like hours she could feel Darien's eyes on her. It was so weird, she felt like she was being violated. But some how she wanted to look at him too but couldn't turn around. At least they were at the hotel where this formal thing was.

As the limo pulled up in front of the Sheraton New York Serena and Darien stepped out side as a the manager of the hotel escorted them into the Impearl ballroom. One of eight in the 60 floor hotel.

Serena's mouth almost dropped open when she saw the size of the ballroom it self. She felt very small. Darien leaned over to her and whispered in her ear.

" It's just a room. You'll be fine".

In some odd way that comforted Serena. Darien grabbed Serena's hand and walked to her over to where his boss was sitting. Serena was still in a daze and didn't even notice Darien holding her hand.

" Hello Mr. Shields. Ah and who is this beautiful young lady?" he paused a moment to kiss Serena's hand. " Another flavor of the month," he mused a smile forming on his lips.

Darien made a weak smile. " No. No this is Serenity Tuskino. We've known each other since high school. You could say a bunch of us moved City together. Oh and Serena this is Mr. Jade the owner and partner of the law firm I work for."

" It's lovely to meet you. I wish I could say I've heard more about you, but alas Darien and I don't spend enough time together for me to know much about him any more" she said smiling towards Darien. As a waiter came by and offered them champagne.

" That's something I plan to change" Darien murmured under his breath.

" Hmmm?" questioned Serena.

" Oh I just said that's some good champagne" he answered smiling taking another sip.

As the great room gathered more people music started to play.

Darien looked at Serena who was talking with Mr. Jades wife.

" I do believe our song is playing. Shall we?" Darien said extending his hand to her.

She excepted it as he lead her to the dance floor. She leaned in and asked "Since when do we have a song?" .

" Well.." he began " you just look to beautiful not to dance with. So I came up with a smooth line to ask you" he finished smiling his deep blue eyes shining.

Serena just laughed and looked at his eyes, and then the weirdest thing happened she felt a bit weak in her knees then she looked at his eyes again. Those eyes why hadn't she noticed them before? She couldn't help but smile at him. Mina was right, maybe she did like Darien. Maybe that's why she agreed to come to this thing, maybe that's why she couldn't stop thinking about him, and maybe that's why she dreamt about him. Serena was off in her own little world dancing with Darien and it felt so right. Serena hadn't even realized that a new song started to play till Darien something to her.

"Where did you learn to dance like this? I mean this isn't the ungraceful, and clumsy Serena I knew in high school."

She looked up at him for a moment before answering . "You're right this isn't the Serena you knew in high school" she broke and looked down. " she's been gone for a while. And I don't think she's coming back. Face it Darien we haven't talked to each other since we graduated. So much has happened since then…." she looked back up at him her eyes a bit watery " And to be honest I don't think I can do this…. You give me so many mixed emotions and I don't know what they are. And it drives me crazy because you're all I think about." she finished in a low voice.

Darien just stood there not able to say anything. He just stared at her eyes. Serena let go and walked out ontothe balcony of the ballroom. She gazed at the city leaning on the railing. Why did she say that? God what about Derrick. What about Darien? This was all to confusing for her. She put her head in her hands. Darien walked out on the balcony and saw Serena standing there. He walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her. She turned around a bit startled then relaxed seeing it was Darien.

"So does all that mean you like me?" he questioned bending his head to rest on hers.

" I don't know. I guess so. I mean.... I have no idea what is going on with me." she answered a bit wiry.

" I take that as a yes then." he said smiling and kissed her lips gently. " I have dreams about you too" he mused moving his eye brows up and down.

Serena just smiled and laughed. "You perv".

" I take that as a compliment" he said kissing her a bit more passionately this time. Serena kissed him back smiling.

"Well shall we go back in and finish our evening?" he asked.

" Yes" she said taking his hand as he led her back in the grand room.

The rest the of the night went wonderfully. Darien even walked Serena up to her apartment like a gentleman. Once Serena got inside she quickly stripped of her clothing and went to take a shower. As she stood while the hot water ran over her body she washappy, and still confused. What did this make her and Darien? Did it mean they were going out or just seeing each other? God this was high school all over again, minus her weird hairdo. As she finished her shower she wrapped a towel around her and sat on her bed. She stared atthe phone.

" Should I call him?" she questioned her self, then she saw Luna jump on her bed. She pick her up and held her so they were face to face.

"Do you think I should I call him girl?" Luna just meowed. Serena let out a little giggle as Luna licked her fingers. Serena stood up and looked at her phone once more and turned around and started walking to the kitchen when she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Derrick!" she let out a gasp. "Shit, shit, shit! What the hell do I tell him? Well um Derrick in the last 6 hours I've fallen completely head over heels for Darien" she mimicked. " oh yeah that'll be real good." She paused and took a breath and exhaled. " Ok Serena think you can handle this you're 25 years old not 16. Just simply say that you … that you ..Ohfuck it!" she threw her arms up and walked into the kitchen to get some coke and sat down on the couch. She turned on the T.V. and flipped on a movie channel which was playing 'How to lose a guy in 10 days'. She leaned back and closed her eyes and ran her hand through her damp hair. " How the hell do I get my self in these situa…" she broke when she heard a knock at her door. " Who could be here at this time?" she asked her self with anger. She reluctantly got up off the couch and walked to the door and took of the chain. "Helloooooo… Derrick what are you doing here?"

* * *

Ok guys that it I'll have a new one up in a few days. Please review and just a little hint the more you review the faster I will get put my chapters. Ok well love y'all! Till next time. 


	4. What are you doing here?

Hey Guys ! Thanks for the reviews! I loved them there so positive ! Ok well I wont keep you waiting oh and if you guys wanna see something happen in the story e-mail me at 

Ok well here it is ! Oh and sorry it took so long!!!

Disclaimer- I don't own sailor moon! Why do we have to put this ugghh w.e

* * *

" Derrick what are you doing here it's almost 1:00" she looked at Derrick standing in the doorway completely dumbfounded.

" Well I couldn't wait till tomorrow night." he smiled. " so I came on the off chance that you word be here." he leaned closer to her. " and you're here."

" That's right. I'm here." she said making a worried face.

" I know." he leaned even closer to her so that his head was on her shoulder.

Serena pushed him off her. He smelt like alcohol. " Have you been drinking"

He wobbled a bit gaining his balance. " Just a little" he said showing her with his thumb and index finger.

" I see."

"so can I come in?" he asked walking in.

"Well umm I-I- ok ." Derrick sat down on the couch. "Derrick umm I have something to tell you… and I don't know if your going to like it."

" You could tell me any thing and I would get mad, well only if you told me you didn't like me.

Serena sighed a bit. And walked over to the kitchen and got a glass of water.

**Serena's P.O.V.**

Shit! What am I suppose to do? Ok just think. Just tell him calmly that your interests concern someone else. Oh who am I kidding he's drunk off his ass he wont understand one thing I say! This sucks major! Ah whatever I have to do something.

**Out of Serena's P.O.V.**

Serena left the kitchen and sat in the chair across from Derrick who was staring at the T.V. watching the movie, barley following it.

"Derrick… about our date tomorrow night...um.. I cant make it." she bit her bottom lip.

" And why not" his tone was aggravated.

" Because.. Because I don't think me and you see eye to eye on everything." Serena rolled her eyes at her self.

"What do you mean 'we don't see eye to eye on everything'?" he stood up looking at her.

" I think my personal interests are different then yours, and that your looking for something I'm not sure I'm ready to give to you." She stood up and walked to the door. " Not to be rude but I really think you should leave. Its almost one and I need to get some rest I have a show tomorrow."

He walked over to the door and stood right in front of her. " Fine. Whatever." as he walked out the door he turned around " Does this have something to do with Darien?"

Serena cursed her self on the inside. " No why would you think that?"

Derrick stood in the door way. " Don't think I'm stupid I know you like him I see what happens to you when you talk about him."

"I really think you should leave." she half way closed the door when he pushed it open.

" No this isn't over yet!" he yelled walking inside and grabbing her shoulders.

Serena just closed her eyes searching through her head where she placed her kick boxing lessons. " Derrick please leave!"

" No!" he said pushing her in to the couch.

" I think you should do as the lady says." came Darien's deep voice.

Seeing Darien Serena stood up and yelled " He wont leave." Darien walked over to where Serena was standing and walked in front of her.

"If I were you I would get out before I call the police!" Darien shouted at Derrick.

Derrick looked at Serena who was clinging to Darien. " Fine you slut! I don't need you any way." Derrick walked out slamming the door behind him.

Serena sat down and just shook her head. " God you must think I'm so weak." she looked up at him his eyes were full of compassion. "What are you doing here any way? You dropped me off about 45 minutes ago."

He sat down next to her and put his arms around her. " Well when I dropped you off I went home which really isn't that far from here but with the Traffic it can be a long drive. So when I got into my apartment I looked in my pocket for my cell phone so I could call you. You see I was really confused about us. About what were 'are'. So any way, when I couldn't find my cell I remembered I gave it to you to hold. So I drove back over here and when you didn't answer the buzzer I cam up and saw Derrick in her giving you trouble. And I don't think you're weak." he finished a bit out of breath from the story.

"Oh" Serena said drifting away. " Umm well I know this is going to seem a bit random. But what does this make us?"

He laughed a bit wrapping her in another hug. " Well I think this makes me your….boyfriend." he made a nervous face. " Is that ok?"

Serena just smiled. " No. I mean no its ok. I want you to my boyfriend." she smiled " So that makes me your girlfriend right?"

" Right."

" Ok" Serena sighed in relief it was easier then she though it would be. "So boyfriend do wanna have dinner tomorrow night? Say 7:00 my place?" she questioned making a cute face.

"Sounds good to me."

"Great" she beamed a smile. " I should let you know one thing though I'm that great of a cook." She blushed a little. " But I got this really awesome recipe and I think I can make it with out burning it." Darien laughed.

" Maybe I'll cook tomorrow night." he smiled at her.

" Well ok. If you insist."

"I do". He leaned down a bit and kissed her lips gently, his tongue brushing across her bottom lip for entrance. She opened meeting his passion with her own. She wrapped her fingers in his thick black locks. Darien pulled away and looked at her. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes were glistening.

" Well I better be going. It's late and I have to work." he kissed her cheek lightly before she reached over and handed him his cell phone.

"Sweet dreams." she whispered.

He winked at her and closed the door quietly. Serena got up and locked the door and set the alarm. Luna came out from her bedroom and jumped on to the couch next Serena who was smiling like a small child when they saw candy. " I never thought this would have happened! He's changed so much from high school. Then again I never made it point to be friends with him. He was always with Rie. But that doesn't matter because he's with me now!" Serena got up and took her bowl of popcorn and proceed to the kitchen when she tripped on a floor rug. She landed with a big thug on her back.

" Owww my ass!" she whined getting up and rubbing it. " Damn rug" she said stomping on it.

She walked in to the kitchen and threw the rest of what was left of the popcorn in the bowl away and then got a broom and cleaned it up off the floor. " Well at least no one saw me." she said triumphantly and then walked in to her bath room and brushed her teeth and went to bed.

* * *

The next day.

It was 3 and Serena had just finished a show. She loved October she only had to do matinees and she only did 2 night shows a week. Like usual Serena waked in to the café where her friends were already sitting and talking, Chad was there too.

" Hey guys sorry I'm late. Mike wanted to talk to the cast about moving a scene down stage." she sat down in her usual seat across from Mina and Rie and next to Amy and Lita. " So what's up?" she asked.

"Oh don't pull that on us! How was your date with Darien?" Mina asked. And right on cue Darien came in and walked over to Serena and planted a small kiss on her forehead.

" I guess that answerers your question" Lita said smiling as Darien pulled up a chair next to Chad.

Rie smiled and looked at Darien who was busy smiling at Serena. " So Darien how's your day been?" she asked her words were coated with sugar. Chad looked at Rie who was throwing her self at Darien.

" Um Rie can I talk to you a minute…. in private." Chad asked grabbing Rie and taking her out side.

" What the hell is wrong with you?!?" she yelled at him.

" No, what the fuck is wrong with you?!? God every time you see Darien you are all over him! Its like you would you rather be with him? Don't you remember you dumped him in high school." he yelled back her.

Rie just laughed. " It's about time you started noticing!" she said dimming her laughter.

" what?" was all he said.

" the only reason I'm doing this is because I've been trying to get your attention. And now that I have, I have o reason to being doing it any more. Plus you look so cute when your pissed off!" She smiled and kissed him on the lips and went back inside.

Chad stood there on the side walk a few people watching him. " That girl has so many issues!" he said throwing his hands up and walking back inside to join the rest of the gang.

Chad sat down next to Darien across from Rie who was still smiling. " So Darien are you doing any thing special tonight.?" Chad asked wiggling his eye brows up and down and shot at Serena implying if something naughty was going to happen. Serena gave him a death glare and reached across the table and hit his arm. " Ow that hurt!"

" Good you deserve it! And no we aren't going to have sex tonight!" Serena said in a hard tone.

" We aren't?" Darien made a questioning face. Serena was about to reach and him when he back up and started to laugh " I was only joking!" more laughs escaped his lips. Serena just rolled her eyes.

Serena checked her watch and got up. " I got to run, as always. But I'll see you later" she said looking at the gang then to Darien. She winked at him then blew a kiss to Mina who blew her one right back. Serena walked out and headed down the street to the market.

" Why do you guys do that?" Amy questioned. " It's not very lady like."

" Screw lady like we've been doin that since 9th grade and you cant stop us!" Mina said smiling and then stuck her tongue out.

* * *

6:30 that night

Serena inspected her out fit. Tight white Abercrombie and Fitch sweat pants with pinks letters on the side spelling Abercrombie and Fitch. And a pink tank top. Her hair was up in a long pony tale and she just had some lip gloss on.

Serena walked to the kitchen and looked out for the rug and the went to the cabinet to get a bottle of wine. She looked at the clock and opened the bottle and took out two glasses and poured her self a glass. She walked over with her glass in her hand and lit a few candles then sat on the couch and waited for Darien to come. Serena sat and sipped her wine and flipped through channels for what seemed like forever until 7 finally came around, and Darien was of course right on time..as always. She got up and walked over to the door and unlocked it.

" Hi! Ok well I got all the groceries so all we well you have to do is cook." She said all smiles and he kissed her cheek.

" Great where do I start?" he asked walking in and taking over his shoes.

" The kitchen duh!"

Darien just laughed as he walked in and she followed.

* * *

Later that night.

Darien and Serena were cuddle on the couch finishing some ice cream and watching a re run of "I Love Lucy" Serena nuzzled her head in to Darien's collar.

" I love this show" she said smiling spooning some more ice cream in her mouth.

" To be honest I've never seen and episode."

" Are you serious!?! Oh My Gosh how as a kid growing up in the 80's and 90's did you never see an episode?" she questioned looking deep in to his eyes like it was a life or death decision.

"I don't know I just never did" he said making a small frown and looked at her eyes. She was so beautiful. He leaned in and kissed her sliding his tongue gently in her mouth and tasting her. His free hand un-did her pony tale so that her golden locks were covering them like a blanket. Serena was memorized by his kissing that she was having trouble re acting but gained control in few seconds sliding her hand under his shirt to feel his hard muscles her other hand around his neck. Darien slid on top of Serena so they were laying down on the couch. Darien pulled Serena shirt off leavening just a pink strapless bra covering her lush breasts. Serena let small moans escape from her mouth as Darien kissed her neck. She started to unbutton his shirt. She looked at him. He was perfect in every way. She kissed him bringing his body weight on her making her stiff a little bit but then wrapped her legs around him. This was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

Ok I know I'm evil for ending it that way but I had to!!!! Again please review! My chapters always come out faster! But I'm really sorry for how long it took but I will definitely have like two more coming up in a few day because It's Christmas Break!!!!  
I'm so happy ok well again please review or e-mail me !!! Bye bye :-) 


	5. Important Question

Hey guys sorry it took so long but the whole Christmas thing and my 2 nesses and 1 nephew down here is making every thing crazy plus a lot of stuff with my brother ugghh w/e but any way I'm back ok! Thanks for the reviews! I hope every one had a good Christmas, Hanukah, and Kwanzaa ! Well here's the next chapter so I hope you like it ! Ohh and here's a little info about this chapter !

Princess cut Diamond - Square cut Diamond

Canary Diamond- Pink Diamond

Ohh and I'm looking for someone to review my chapters before I put them up so in case I miss any thing like grammar or miss spellings things like that b/c I usually type a night b/c that the only time I have b/c my sister is always on the computer. Ohh and it has been brought to my attention that I'm spelling Rie's name wrong that it should be R-a-y-e not R-E-I the only thing is I'm to far along in the story to change it so please forgive me but its going to stay the same. If that's is a problem please tell me.

Well here it is without further ado!

Disclaimer - I don't own sailor moon

* * *

Serena stood on Darien's balcony over looking central park. She was staring a up at the stars it was amazing how perfectly clear it was. Darien came over and wrapped an arm around her and gently kissed her neck.

" Happy anniversary" he said in a hushed tone smiling at her. " Just think its been 3 months".

She turned around so she was facing him and leaned against the rail. " I know, on October 10th is when we officially started dating." she turned around again so she was looking at the city and snow covered streets. Darien went inside again and came back out with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. He popped the cork and Serena jumped when it flew off and almost hit the window of the building next to them. Darien laughed a bit and poured them each a glass and handed one to Serena.

Serena leaned her cheek on his shoulder. She took a sip of her glass and put it down on the small table beside her. She looked into his dark blue eyes. " I love you Darien" a smile made it across her face and she hugged him tighter.

" I love you too Ser." He bent his head down and kissed the top of her head before grabbing a small black box out of his pocket. He titled her head up to face his. " I have a question to ask you" he said bringing the box out so she could see it. " Will you…" he was cut of by a knocking at the door. " I'll be right back" he sighed an stomped through the apartment leaving a very confused and anxious Serena on the balcony.

Darien walked up to the door and opened it yelling " This better be damn impor…" he stopped when he saw Rei crying. Rei never cried. He ran over to her and gave her a quick hug and pulled away. " What's wrong ? Are you hurt? Tell me!" he asked concerned.

Rie gathered her self up as best she could and walked in and sat on the black leather couch in the den. " Chad and I got in a fight and normally I wouldn't care because we get in them all the time." she stopped to take a deep breath " But this one is different we got home from eating dinner, which could have gone better, and his cell phone rang and it was work I think. And I said all you do is work you never have time for me any more and then he went off just saying how I always have to live in luxury and he has to work to keep life this way and its me who doesn't have time for him and that all I do is complain" she paused again when Serena walked in.

"Sorry it was getting cold outside and when I heard Rei crying came in. I'm sorry if I interrupted something."

"No its ok I was just telling Darien about me and Chad." Rei said

"Ohh then continue." Serena said sitting down next to Rei and putting her arm around her.

" Well like I was saying he said all I do is complain and that I don't appreciate him which isn't true1 I love Chad I wouldn't have married him if I didn't. But any way he went into the bedroom grabbed a suit case packed and left. But the thing I'm really upset about is that when he left he forgot his pager and it started bussing and a number came up so I called it and a girl picked up. She sounded French and she answered like this " Is that my lovely" and the only thing I could think to say was " No you fucking bitch its your lovelies wife! And then I hung up." Rei finished tears coming out of her eyes again and she berried herself in Serena's shoulder. She leaned back up and dried her eyes. " I'm really sorry about this but it was the only place I could think of Mina's out of town and Amy and Lita live on the west side. And I remembered that Serena was coming here sooo I…"

"Don't be silly, Darien and I weren't doing anything really important and besides if we were this comes first. Chad's just being an asshole he'll be back tomorrow when he realizes what a stupid mistake he's made. But for tonight you can come home with me I have a spare bedroom and plenty of good movies to watch and food thanks to Darien." Serena said smiling from Rei to Darien who was flashing the look of you're a wonderful person.

" Really I can stay with you tonight?" Rei asked unsure ness in her words.

" No problem what's the point of me having a seconded room I f I cant use it once in a while. Plus this is what bests friends do." Serena said hugging Rei.

" Thank you so much Serena. And thank you Darien for listening to me and letting me steal your girlfriend." Rei said smiling to each of them.

" No problem" Darien said. Getting up and walking in to the kitchen and coming back in to the den with a bottle of wine.

" I think you two will need this tonight." he said handing to Serena and kissing her on the cheek, and smiled at Rei.

Serena smiled and walked in to Darien's bedroom while Rei went to wait by the door. Darien walked in while Serena was getting her purse and coat and other personal things.

"Sorry about this but she's one of my best friends and I have to help her." sadness was in her eyes.

" Its fine. Your right you do have to help her. And what we were talking about earlier, it can wait."

"Are you sure?" she said sliding her black coat on.

"Positive."

" Ok. Well ..good night and don't let the bed bugs bite." She said smiling and walked over to him and placed a small kiss on his lips and walked out in to the hall to meet Rei.

"Shall we?" Serena asked

"We shall" Rei said tossing Serena her keys.

"Ooo I get to drive?"

"Yep I don't think I can. Every time I see some one with brown hair I think its Chad. I almost killed two people coming over here."

Serena let out a little laugh "Well then I'm driving. I don't know if I'll be better at then you but I can try."

Back at Serena's

* * *

Rei and Serena sat on Serena's couch in their pajamas watching Win a Date with Tade Hamilton, Serena drinking wine while Rei had coke, eating double chocolate ice cream.

" Thanks for doing this Rena I don't think I could have stayed at home by my self tonight." Rei said smiling at Serena.

" Hey no big deal you can stay here as long as you like. Tomorrow we'll get you some clothes from your place, because looking at my pj's bottoms and top on you they look a little small." Serena said laughing but Rei didn't. Serena looked at Rei who was getting teary eyed. " oh My gosh I'm sorry I didn't mean to up set you." Serena said caringness in her voice she scooted closer to Rei. " I didn't mean that you were fat you just have a bigger body then me and by that I mean boobs."

" I'm pregnant" Rei said looking down.

" Oh my God are you serious?!?" she said and half asked her eyes almost popping out of her head.

" I'm three weeks late, my boobs hurt and I can smell everything. That's what I wanted to tell Chad at dinner but I didn't because when we got to the restaurant the waiter had no idea what he was doing and everything went wrong. And I couldn't tell him when we got home. And I just don't know what to do." Rei said looking at Serena.

Serena looked at Rei with big eyes. " Don't worry you can get through this. I mean Chad will come around and when you tell him your going to have a baby I know he'll forgive and forget."

"What about that other woman?" Rei started crying again.

" Come on who could resist you? I mean your beautiful and your going to have his baby! It is his right?"

" Yes its his you weirdo."

" Ok well then why don't you call him?" Serena asked.

" Because he wont answer his phone" Rei said sounding defeated.

"Ohh" was all Serena could say.

" Well lets not worry about this tonight. I've already done enough crying and I just want to watch the movie." Rei said turning her face to the screen regaining composure.

" Sure ..ok" Serena sighed out.

"Ohh by the way I have a doctors appointment tomorrow will you come with me? I mean I normally wouldn't ask but since everything tonight and all…I just really want some one to be there with me."

" Of course I'll come" Serena said grabbing Rei's hand and squeezed it putting on a small smile.

The next Day at the Doctors

* * *

" Well Mrs. Jared it is Mrs. Right?" the doctor asked eyes Serena sitting by her.

" Yes and this is Serena my friend she's taking my _husbands_ place since he couldn't make it today." Rei said confidently eyes Serena.

"Right well good. Any way the baby is fine. His heart is beating and development looks normal." The doctor said showing her the screen with the little heart pounding on it.

" It's a boy?" Rei asked unsure but with happiness in her eyes.

" Yes, it's a boy." The doctor said reassuring her.

" But I'm only three weeks late." Rei said confused.

" No my dear you're a month pregnant."

" How?" Rei asked.

"Well you said you last period should have come three weeks ago right?"

"Yes but I don't know how.."

"Well to make it easier you got pregnant right after your last period. That normally doesn't happen because your eyes inst in place but in some rare cases it can and you Mrs. Jared are one of them." The doctor said continuing to explain to her how it was possible when Serena's cell phone rang.

" Sorry but I have to take this." Serena said excusing her self out of the room and in to the hallway.

She looked at the caller I.D. and immediately picked up. " Charles Anthony Jared where the hell are you?!?" Serena yelled into the phone at Chad.

"I'm at home. Where is Rei? Is she with you?" Chad questioned.

" Yes she is with me. We are at the hospital. Now do you mind tell me what the hell…" she was cut off by Chad.

" What do you mean you're at the hospital. Are you ok? Is Rei ok?" he asked concern in his words.

" Yes, yes we're fine. But you better get your ass down here right now or you will be the one who will need to come here when she finds you." Serena said in the phone seriousness in her tone.

" Ok I'll be right there." Cad said and hung up.

Serena walked back into the room and sat down next to Rei again.

" Who was that?" Rei asked.

" It was Chad he said he was coming right over" Serena said staring at her friend's eyes.

" Ok." Rei managed to say.

* * *

20 minutes later a very nervures and concerned Chad came busting in the hospital room.

" What wrong? Is she hurt" Chad asked the doctor eyeing Rei who was lying on the bed staring out the window.

" I take it you're the husband." he asked. Chad nodded.

" Well you better sit down." Chad sat down next to Rei who still didn't acknowledge that he was there. " Your wife here has said that she is three weeks late in her menstruating and after running a ruin test and an alter sound test I have confirmed that she is a month pregnant." the doctor finished eyeing Chad was almost falling out of his chair when the doctor finished talking.

"She's what?" Chad asked again.

"I'm pregnant you asshole!" Rei said turning and facing him.

" You're pregnant." Chad stood up and walked over to Rei and smiled. " We're going to have a baby!" He put his hand on Rei's stomach.

" Yes we're going to have a baby." Rei said facing him. " But aren't you mad at me? I mean what about that other woman?" Rei asked her eyes watery.

" What other woman? You mean Gabriel that's my cousin. She lives in Paris."

" Then why did she call me lovely when I called her."

" She calls every one that. I was talking to her about us flying over there to spend the weekend in Paris." Chad smiled.

Rei looked at him unsure. " How do I know? I mean you could be lying."

" I'm not. I promise you." Chad said honesty in his words but Rei was still unsure.

" I want to talk to her my self and I want to see the plan tickets or whatever you've already planned." Rei said sternly.

" Fine. But lets celebrate! We're going to have a baby!" Chad leaned over and kissed Rei who kissed him back a bit reluctantly.

Serena saw this as a good time to leave. She quietly got up and left the room. When she got outside the hospital her cell phone rang, it was Darien.

" Hey babe. What up?" she answered trying to flag down a cab.

" Nothing hone. Just wanted to know if you could go out to dinner to night?"

" Tonight.. Umm I don't think I have any thing to do. So yeah I can go out. What time?" She asked as a yellow taxi cab pulled up.

" Umm around 8:00. I made reservations at Gipson's. So dress nicely."

" Don't I always?" She said chuckling getting in to the cab and told the cab driver where she wanted to go.

" Ok so I'll pick you up at 8:00."

" Ok. Love you."

" Love you too. Bye"

" Bye." she said and hung up her phone and put it back in her purse.

At Dinner.

* * *

Serena sat across from Darien sipping a glass of Chardonnay candle light glowing. She leaned across the table to kiss Darien. Her short slinky black spaghetti strap dress hugging her curves.

Darien sat back up and brought out the small black box he had the other night. He placed it on the table and looked at Serena staring into her eyes. " I have something to ask you."

" uh huh" was all Serena could manage, her heart was beating a mile a minute and she started breathing heavily.

" Serenity Cathleen Tuskino I love you with all my heart. You mean more to me then the whole entire world. I want to spend my whole life with you." He opened the box to reveal a 24k princess cut diamond with two smaller princess cut canary diamonds on each side of the lager center one, the band was white gold.

" Will you marry me?"

* * *

Hehehe I know, I know its wrong but I had to do it! Ok well I hope you liked it ! Please review or e-mail ! Well I hope you liked it, it was a long one so but any way have a happy new year! The next chapter will be coming soon. oh and look for my other story coming out soon The French Goddess its another Serena and Darien romance set in england and in France in the 17th century ok well bye bye love y'all! 


	6. Wedding!

Holy crap that took forever! Well I have a 3 day week end now so ill be catching up on everything but ok her is my last chapter well I'm defiantly going to have a prologue! So that will sum everything up a little bit. Oh but hang on ok so I'm really obsessed with the musical " Wicked" and the girl who plays Elphaba is quieting to go make the movie "Rent" so I'm going to throw a bit of real life in this chapter like I think I might make Serena go try-out for that part because I love that show. So she would play Christine at night and Elphaba during the day ( and yes you can do that you're swing would play you're part instead of you. ok and a swing is like an understudy but they actually have scheduled shows.) Ok well just wanted to say that.

Well here it is! Oh and I don't think I mentioned it but this whole event takes place on a Saturday

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON

* * *

"Will you marry me?" Darien's words rang clear in her ears and her heart started beating a fast. She could feel her face turning pink. And this overwhelming joy filled her.

" I-I-I- Yes of Course Darien" She said smiling as he slid the ring on her delicate finger, it was a perfect fit.

" You make me so happy!" Darien said leaning across the table a gently kissed her, wondering eyes on them.

Darien stood up and raised a his glass " Ladies and gentlemen I have just asked the most gorgeous woman in All of Manhattan to marry me and she accepted!" the whole restaurant clapped and looked at Serena whose face was completely pink, and Darien whose deep blue eye were sparkling. He sat back down.

She smiled a him " I love you Darien!" she whispered.

" I love you too."

* * *

Monday After noon.

Serena walked in to the Café with a smile on her dace as wide as the Grand Canyon. She hadn't told any one about her and Darien, well more like couldn't. She had spent all Sunday moving her things into Darien's apartment, it was bigger, but it was perfect for the two of them.

She sat down in her seat, a smile still on her face.

"And why are you so giddy this afternoon Serena?" Said Mina arching a brow.

" Did you finally have sex with Darien?" Lita asked an intrigued look on her face.

Amy rolled her eyes " Or are you just having a good day?" she asked

" Yes to both questions." Serena said smiling and blushing she and Darien had waited for the appropriate time to become with intimate with one and other " And…" she said pulling her glove off reveling her 3 stone princess cut Canary diamond ring. All the girls gasped.

" We're engaged!" Serena said in a squeal!

" Holy shit look at that rock!" Mina said.

" Its beautiful" Amy said

" Its pink!" Lita said.

" Its perfect" Rei said, smiling towards Serena.

" Its better then perfect, it's a fairy tale!" Serena said sighing in happiness.

" So when's the wedding?" Mina said smiling at her best friend.

" May. May 3rd. And you all are going to be my brides maids!" Serena said smiling. Then eyed Rei. " Have you told them yet?" she asked arching a brow.

" No I was waiting for you to get her."

"T ell us what ?!?" Mina cried!

" Well" Rei started, everyone sat up eyes glued to her like a soap opera. " I'm Pregnant!" Rei yelled. And all the Girls laughed and squealed and ran over to her and Serena and gave them each hugs.

"When are you due?" Amy asked.

" Sometime in September the doctors not quite sure of the exact date."

" Wow this was an eventful day." Lita said sitting back in her chair.

" I think so" Serena said looking at her watch and then out the window of the Café. The sun was shinning and snow lightly fell covering the sidewalks and streets making the city sparkle. She leaned back and closed her eyes and imagined what her Future would be like when she finally married Darien.

* * *

May Wedding Day

Serena stood in her Dressing room, she looked at her self in the mirror. The snow white colored gown was completely strapless around her chest pearls and rein-stones went down covered the dress all the way down her completely fitted waist where the design stopped and the fabric slowly flowed down and paddled at her feet and created a train behind her. Her strapless whit heals giving her an extra 3 inches of height. Her blonde hair was high in a bun on top of her head with small curls draping over her whole head and a small diamond tiara placed in front of the bun and small tiny diamonds weaved through her hair making her look like a princess. Small diamond earrings dangled of her ears and a tear drop diamond necklace finished her accessories. Her make up was minimal with simple pink blush adding a shine to her face while light black eyeliner made her eyes pop and light pink lip gloss covered her lips. She tapped her stomach her corset tied tight to make her breasts pushed up, she could hardly breath.

" Stop looking in the mirror Serena! You look beautiful!" Mina squealed walking over to Serena and dragging her away to where the rest of the girl were standing finishing their make up. Each girl wearing a long spaghetti strap dress made of peach-pink colored satin. Serena looked at them they were so beautiful. She smiled and laughed to her self about how many times Rei had to keep getting re-fitted for her dress due to her swelling stomach. She looked at them once more, her best friends, everything was perfect.

" Look at my baby girl! Getting married! Oh how I've dreamed of this day! And you look so gorgeous!" A motherly voice squealed as a woman in Violet sun dress came up and hugged Serena.

Serena turned and hugged the woman back, " Thanks mom!" she said as her mother handed her bouquet of red and white roses to Serena.

Suddenly a middle aged man came busting in the room and the girl let out a few squeals.

" Serena its time" the male voice said soothingly.

Serena took a deep breath and turned to face the mad her eyes a bit watery, " Ok Daddy."

Darien stood at the Gazebo Dressed in a black tux with a small red rose sticking out of his pocket, his four groomsmen lined up next to him. His black ebony hair falling over his eyes. He looked at all the flowers blooming in the small garden in Central Park. A small breeze blew and the music started to and one by each girl came down the white isle. Then two small girls in little yellow dresses sprinkled pink rose petals on the isle, Serena's cousins. Then a little boy in a little black tux came down caring a small white pillow with the wedding rings on it. Then the music went in to a higher pitch started to play and everyone stood up a Serena and her father walked down the isle.

Darien stood there his eyes almost popping out of his socket as he saw Serena walk down the isle. Her dress clinging to her perfect figure. He watched as she glided down the isle like she was walking on air.

_She's so beautiful. He thought as she came closer._

When she finally reached the Gazebo she looked into Darien's Dark blue eyes and whispered the words "I love you" to him.

As every one took their seat the Minter Began the marriage rituals.

" Now Darien please say your vows." The old Minster said.

Darien nodded and held Serena's hands he looked at her. " Serena I look at you and I think perfection but I realize you are so much more then that. I look at you and I love everything about you, the way you laugh, how you burn toast, and how you whine when you want something, I love how your always there for people and how you would give up your time to help them. I look at you and I think your beautiful, but I say your beautiful for what you are inside and not what you see in a mirror. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Serena getting to know you and having children with you. I want to grow old with you and fight over who gets what side of the bed at night. I want to be with you and only you. I love you Serenity." He looked in to her teary eyes and then suddenly kissed her backing her lean back.

" That is for the END!" yelled the old Minster.

Darien pulled away laughing lightly and Serena let out a giggle as everyone smiled.

" Now Serena please say your vows." The Minister said looking at Serena.

Serena took a deep breath in and moved a little closer to Darien and look up at his midnight blue orbs. " Darien.. I spent so many weeks trying to write down what I feel about you and then I realized its not writing something down that's makes you love someone its about what you feel when you're with that person and who you are with them. And I just want to say that when I with you Darien, I'm the happiest person, and I feel so good to be with you. When you put your arms around me and hold me at night when I cant sleep or I don't feel good I know we were meant to be together.. forever. I love you so much Darien, I love you with all of my heart and I know that you are the only person for me. You complete me and I never want to be away from you… ever." She finished and looked up at him once more.

" Then by the powers vested in me by that State of New York, I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride!" the Minister said.

Darien and Serena smiled to each other. Darien slowly moved in and then passionately kissed Serena dipping her back making everyone clap as they pulled away from each other. As they faced all their friends and family they couldn't help but laugh and smile. Everything was perfect.

* * *

Ok that's it !!!!! Umm next chapter will be out soon promise! Well please review !!! Oh My Gosh I cant believe I'm almost done! Ok well love y'all! 


	7. family

Hey guess ok well here's the last chapter J I'm so happy and I just want to thanks Becx and Zafro for helping me.

* * *

Serena sat in her lounge chair looking at the beach. Darien sat next to her watching the sea come up. It had been four years since her and Darien got married, and in that time Darien's law career completely took off and Serena was now playing Elphaba in the Broadway musical " Wicked", but it was the weekend and it was time to relax, where better then their house in the Hamptons. Serena was about to close her eyes when a little boy no more then 3 came running up to her, He had sandy blonde hair and green-blue eyes.

" Mommy Trinity and Ariel wont leave me alone! They keep making fun of me!" the little boy looked at Serena, his mother, with teary eyes.

"Its ok. Go get your sisters, tell them I want to see them.. Now." she said sitting up.

Darien smiled he loved how Serena handled the children.

5 minutes later 2 twin girls came walking on to the porch. One had long blonde hair and dark midnight blue eyes with a pink sun dress on, the other had shoulder length pitch black hair and bright sapphire blue eyes with a purple matching sun dress on.

Serenity looked at the two young four year olds, a result of their honeymoon. She couldn't help but smile they truly looked like her and her husband. She eyed the two young little ones their heads down in shame.

"Trinity were you making fun of your little brother?" her voice was stern yet calm.

The little blonde walked up to her mother. " No I wasn't making fun of him. I was just teasing him. Its not the same thing." she said her head still down.

" Well teasing or making fun of I don't want him to come tell me you were doing it. Ok?" Serena said authority in her voice.

" Yes mommy. I'm sorry."

" Now Ariel were you making fun of your brother? Or were you teasing him?" Serena asked to the little girl with black hair.

"All I said was that he looked like a cow with his black and white shirt on. I wasn't being mean!" Ariel squealed.

Darien let out a small chuckle she was truly her mothers daughter.

" Well I want both of you to say go inside and say your sorry to him right now." Serena said with a bit of humor in her voice.

Both girls looked at her with teary eyes but none the less did what they were told.

Serena leaned back in her chair and let out a sigh in happiness and tiredness. Darien looked over at her and grabbed her hand and smiled at her.

" I love you Sere." Darien said shutting his eyes to listen to the ocean.

" I love you too Dar." Serena said back and closed her eyes and thought about what her life would be like in years to come. Would she direct play? Would Ariel and Rei's little son Bradley end up dating, the two of them seemed to have a bond. Would she have more children, well most likely no. Would Mina have more children then her daughter Katie, Would Lita and Mark ever get married? Was Amy going to move back to the city or stay in L.A. for her medical career? Only time would tell, but in the mean time all Serena could do was wonder. With that Serena got up and walked into her 5 bedroom, 6 bathroom house and headed for the kitchen to make dinner for her family.

* * *

Ok well that's it ! I cant believe I finished it !!!! Thanks so much to everyone! Well look so my next story " The french Goddess" 


End file.
